ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
One in a Billion
One in a Billion is Scarlett's original work of fiction. It centres around teenaged "mega-genius" Allison Everett, and her troubled relationships with the rest of a world she finds beneath her. The story is currently discontinued, because no one appreciated it as much as Scarlett had hoped. Allison has many of the traits of a Mary Sue. Plot summary See the chapter-by-chapter summary for detailed informations and the full text. Allison is the oldest child of her quite regular (though apparently successful) parents. When she's six months old, they take her for a trip to a zoo. During the lunch break at the "Dino Diner", she surprises the famous scientist Willam A. Brixton-Sawyer by reading aloud the word "therizinosaurus", which everyone else present thinks is gibberish. It's discovered that Allison is a child prodigy and far ahead of her age. She finishes her mandatory schooling before the age of nine, and has three PhDs by the time she's 14. Along the way, Brixton-Sawyer, nicknamed "Bricks" has become her mentor and somewhat of a father figure. Allison, who is now the youngest lecturing professor in the world, spends most of her time with her colleagues and only goes to her family's home to sleep. When Allison is 16, her father announces that he's found work abroad, in a European country named Malovia. Allison first thinks she will be staying in the US, and is supportive of her family going. She hopes that it will allow her to find her own appartment. However, since she knows next to nothing about the everyday workings of the world, she is forced to come along for the move. After a failed attempt at gaining legal emancipation, Bricks offers to look after Allison until she comes of age. Her mother declines, explaining that she wants to spend some time getting to know the daughter she's barely seen in years. Allison is destraught at having to leave the only life she feels she fits into, but vows to survive with her sanity intact whatever it takes. After arrival in Malovia, her father explains that the country has mandatory schooling up until the age of 18 for everyone who stays for more than 6 months. This means that Allison needs to attend secondary school for the next two years, along with the "normal" kids she dreads so much. After a minor mental breakdown, she decides to tough it out and see if she can find a bright student to be her minion. Bent on making Allison more worldly, her parents make her take part in the process of furnishing and decorating their new house. Allison loathes it, and is convinced her parents try to make her succumb to "normalness". On her first ever walk in the forest, she runs into a girl named Jessamy and is spooked by her dogs. In chat with her former colleague Megan Wainwright, she's adviced to be careful around Jessie, who Megan thinks is a violent female "jock". Allison meets Jessie again on her first day at school, where Jessie helps her find the Head Mistress' office. Despite Megan's warnings, Jessie and her friend Arynn act very friendly towards Allison. After school, Allison's mother arrives to pick her up, and offers to give Jessie and Arynn a lift home. She then goes on to embarrass Allison by telling the girls the story of how she met her husband. During a history test a couple of weeks later, Allison is one out of only three students to get all the answers correct. Her teacher, Mr Finnegan praises her for having done her homework so thouroughly, making her fear retaliations from her classmates. During gymnastics class the same day, she dances with a boy named Bjarni, who accidentally knocks her over. Allison then pulls a muscle during endurance training, and is allowed to retreat to the work-out room. While she ponders about the ableist nature of Malovian society, she realizes that she finds her classmate Matthew physically attractive. Bjarni follows her to the bus, and procedes to chat her up. Back home, Jessie points out that Bjarni seems to like Allison a lot, but Allison is convinced that he's planning to humiliate her, and is not sure she can trust Jessie either. After researching the Western ideals of beauty, Allison has the devastating realization that she's beautiful, despite being so scrawny other girls think she's anorexic. Her self esteem takes a serious blow, and over a scorched supper she decides to focus on the fact that she's the world's greatest genius instead. Bricks wants her help for his thesis about dogs having evolved from sauropods. A video-chat with Megan, reveales that their friend Simon, who lacks most of his skeleton and is dependent on a mobile life-support system, has been attempted murdered by his brother. His parents are convinced it was an accident, and it does indeed sound like it was, but Simon has told Megan it must have been on purpose. Allison is terrified by the news, and decides she needs to get back home so their little group can stay together. At school the next day, Allison is approached by a teacher named Mike Prescott. He knows about her background, and warns her that Mr Finnegan dislikes unusually talented students. Mike tells her that if Mr Finnegan ever discovers her genius-level IQ, he'll do anything he can to destroy her for the heck of it. He advices her to act stupid. Allison then procedes to have another history lesson, in which Mr. Finnegan comes of as friendly and slightly unorganized. After school she asks Jessie whether Mr Finnegan is well liked, and Jessie says he's one of the most popular teachers at the school, because he's so casual and lenient. Arriving home, she gets the disappointing news that Bricks has lost his voice and can't interact with her vocally while they do their research. Allison then has a chat with Megan, and the fic ends. Characters Original characters *Allison Everett * Category:Troll fanfictions Category:Scarlett's fanfictions